Benediction
by Covenist
Summary: Marissa is a young girl, who lost her mother in a tragic incident. she falls in love with a young boy named Adam and her family is being picked off one by one


"Ugh", Marissa yawned as she woke up to the harsh ring of her alarm clock on an early Friday morning. She had a sharp pain in the back of her neck after she fell asleep reading her newest library book, titled "Harry Potter".

I hope I at least learned some information about who open the chamber of secrets, she thought to herself with a frown on her face as she glanced to the digital clock on the antique wooden chest in font of her.

Marissa only had one hour until school began, so she decided to get ready for the day. She got off of the couch and ran for the shower, beating her stepfather by minutes.

Twenty-five minutes later, Marissa was dressed in a gothic tutu, black turtle-neck sweater, and stiletto boots. She was taking sips of her coffee, when her alcoholic mother walked slowly down the steps and said, "Honey, could you please drop Brooke and Brenna at school? " The alcohol smell was thick on her breath.

Marissa looked up from her coffee. "Mother, can't Aqua bring them? This isn't fair," she said.

"Aqua isn't here," her mother replied sternly, "She's at Stefano's house. In addition to that, Aqua is twenty-one and you are still seventeen".

Marissa frowned at her mother's words. "Fine, I can't wait until I move out of this hell house. Where are those little demonic twins?" Brooke and Brenna apprehensively walked over toward Casey, as annoya nce flitted through her mind

Putting the old Toyota in ignition, she made her way to school. On the fifteen-mile journey to the town high school, Marissa passed in front of her old elementary school. Nostalgia pierced her mind as vivid memories of the past came swirling into the girl's memory. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her freedom, stimulating examination, and ability to go to wild parties; it was just that when she was in elementary school, she lived a wonderful life with her kind, caring, and angelic sister, Aqua Vesna. Their mother, Shay Vesna, had perfect unity with her daughters and shared a common interest: Magick. The Vesna family wasn't an ordinary family; they were actual mermaids/witches, and each Vesna woman was blessed with extraordinary powers. Shay Vesna had the rare gift of Natural Disaster, Aqua Vesna had the ability to control element, Brooke Vesna had the power of Love manipulation, Brenna Vesna had the power of Lust manipulation and Seduction, and Marissa had the rare and powerful skill of telekinesis. These powers had to be hidden from all of the mortals of the world. Consequently, a family friend by the name of Justin Simms found out about the families secret when he drop water onto Marissa's skin.

Marissa slowly sped down the asphalt road, taking her eyes off the road to glance at the radio. She began to narrow her eyes, and suddenly, after a couple silent moments, the knob of the volume turned with the power of Marissa=E 2s mind and the radio changed until the famous song, "Halo" played loudly in the vehicle.

"Mommy said not to use magic for unnecessary reasons," said Brooke.

"Well mother isn't here," Marissa hissed at the taunting child.

"What about the three-fold thingy?" Brenna asked innocently. Luckily, they arrived at the young one's school before Marissa had to explain herself further.

"Get Out!" she yelled at her two younger sisters.

"Bye Marissa," spoke the two girls in unison.

Once she reached Minerva Williams High School, Marissa let out a silent sigh of depression and then rushed to her first period class. As she slid into a seat in the back of her Algebra class, her teacher, Mr. Mcnuggut, begun his lecture about polynomials.

Marissa ignored Mr. Mcnuggut's ranting and decided to stare at the beautifully sinful boy in front of her. His name was Adam; he had vermillion eyes, jet-black hair, and pale skin. Marissa had a crush on the boy ever since the third grade, but she knew that their relationship would never work out because he was a jock, and she was an outcast.

Marissa was adoring his shimmering black hair, when, suddenly, she knocked over her pen. Adam leaned over and scooped the pen in his large hands, and he gently dropped the black pen on her desk. Marissa became lost in his eyes.

"Huh?" Marissa said rather dumbfoundedly.

"You ve seem to have dropped your pen," he said in a soothing voice that would make any girl melt.

"Yep" she quickly took the pen away from him and covered her rosy-red cheeks.

The school bell suddenly rang, and at the sound of the bell, the annoying voice of Mr. Mcnuggut stopped abruptly. The quietness was replaced by a cluster collection of giggles, yelling and hugging. The rest of the day passed in the same boring mantra. After school, Marissa went to the schools nearest hotspot, Brenda's Smoothie Shop.

Marissa was reading the latest issue of Seventeen while waiting for her strawberry-kiwi smoothie. Marissa pulled out her Sidekick cell phone and began text messaging her friend Clarissa.

"Clar, do u have the E.L.A homework?"

After sending the message, she put the phone into her pocket. As Marissa folded up the newspaper and started to put it into her backpack, she noticed an ad on the bulletin board near the cash register. The ad explained about a writing workshop that met Saturdays at 8:00 am. Saturday was the following day.

Writing wasn't one of Marissa's greatest passions. English had always been one of her weakest subjects. She only received a rare A on her assignments, but due to her witchy background, writing poems came fairly easy for her. Grabbing the ad, she convinced herself to attend the small workshop.

Marissa left the shop, and she then raced back home, wanting to pic k out what she was going to wear to the workshop.

"Hey, how was school?" asked Brooke, who was watching "91210" in the living room.

Marossa's glare met Madelyn's tight-fitted shirt. "Are you wearing my clothes, you flat-chest rodent?" yelled Marissa.

"I couldn't find anything to wear, and this looked dirty enough," Brooke said giggling.

"Immature eight-graders disgust me." replied Marissa as she swung her hand and a telekinetic energy force slammed into Brooke, flinging her into a lamp.

"Mom, Marissa is using her power!"

Marissa stormed upstairs leaving Brooke and Brenna in the living room. She slammed the door, and a light bulb exploded above her. Damn Light bulbs.

Marissa pointed her index finger at a lapis-blue turtleneck sweater; it slowly moved off the rack and placed itself onto Marissa's messy bed. "Uhm, where did I put my jeans?" Aiming her finger at the dresser draw, a pair of jeans unfolded and made its way to the bed. Marissa grabbed the clothes she picked out and placed both the sweater and jeans onto a hanger and then jumped onto the bed. Thinking about the brilliant eyes of Adam, marissa fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Marissa woke to the sound of wind howling at her bedroom window. She peered out of the window and noticed that the sky was dismal and grey. Marissa quickly hopped up, grabbing her towel off the floor and her clothes that she ha d picked out the day before. Making her way to the bathroom, she could smell the sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls from the kitchen filling the atmosphere.

The workshop was held in the back of Mr. Gordon's, Marissa's old English teacher, classroom. Half of the chairs were already occupied when Marissa reach the room, and she quickly took an available blue chair near the back of the room. She notices Adam and his vile girlfriend Amanda was making out in the back of the classroom; she spun around and recognized a familiar face. Marissa waved to a girl with shoulder-length straight black hair and purple eyes.

"Hello Marissa," she said waving back as Marissa took a seat beside her.

"Hello Berrylin" she said waving back at her, "How have you been?" Berry said with a big smile onto her face.

"I'm ecstatic, have you ever take a workshop before?" Marissa said to Berrylin.

"Oh, heavens yes. This is my third writing workshop." "Well it's my first one" Marissa said softly.

As Marissa unpacked her backpack, she heard a loud clamor of noise in the back of the room. She had resist to turn around to look at was happening, she took her mind of the ruckus. It was almost nine o' clock, and the seats were filling up. The last person to enter the classroom was the instructor who was wearing a pairs of old skinny jean, Gray sweater, and timberland boots. He took of his hat revealing his long , curly blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Belladonna" he said as he emptied his bag of book onto the table. "You tell me your name?" he said pointing at Marissa.

"My name is Marissa Vesna" she said in a soft voice.

"Nice name, tell me who is your favorite writer" he said calmly.

"Probably, Gary Soto or J.K Rowling," Marissa said perkily.

"Wonderful. Now, you" he glanced to the girl who was wearing a pink binky, and a purple north face jacket.

Marissa remember the girl from school, Kristy is such disgust prostitute. It's freaking freezing outside, she thought to herself. Kristy was twirling her dirty blonde hair and said "Uhm, like oh my god I know this one, Walt Disney."

Marissa covered her mouth keeping back the laughter, "Well that was a nice decision, How about you?" he pointed at Berrylin.

"Myself, I know it sounds very conceited but I actually believe in that I'm the best writer."

"Finally, someone who has a great lust to become something. No offense to those who I didn't choose. Whose next, how about the lovebirds." He aimed his finger at Amanda and Adam.

"Amanda and Adam, seriously you guys make me sick" Marissa blurted out.

"At least I didn't get rejected by Adam. You're pathetic Marissa, even geeky Andy wouldn't even date you" yelled Amanda.

"Well Adam is only going out20with you because of you're easy" Marissa yelled back.

"Thanks, Virgin Mary. At least I have a flawless body, why don't you go cut yourself."

"Ladies, Ladies please just calm down! This argument over a guy is unnecessary. Now I'm going to give you guys a assignment which is imperative, I want you to write a summary of your family, their birth, their likes and dislikes, and their occupation, or you could write a song," came the frantic voice of the teacher.

Marissa packed up her backpack and she slung it over her shoulder. Marissa reached into her trench coat's pocket and pulled out her I-pod touch. She slowly walked out of the school into the gusty wind, which hit her face like a thousand steely knives.

It was Sunday afternoon, and she planned to stay home to finish her essay about her life. Unfortunately, Marissa found out that writing the essay wasn't so easy. Marissa read over what she had written so far and decided it was just plain wrong. She tore it from her binder, crumpled it up, and threw the paper ball at the trash bin. It landed on the ground along with the other growing pile of crumpled paper balls.

Marissa chewed onto her pen cap as she apprehensively stared at the blank paper. Marissa had absolutely had no idea that this seemingly simple essay was going to be so frustrating. Not knowing where to begin, Annette had stared at the binder until it made her eyes water. Marissa=2 0glanced at the cloak. It was already seven o' clock p.m., and Marissa put her binder aside and went downstairs to her family.

Brenna was sitting watching TV. Brooke played onto the computer.

The next afternoon, all was quiet inside the Vesna's manor, except for Shay's cooking in the kitchen. She was getting ready for the meal she was preparing for later this evening.

"Hey Mom, wow, it smells good in here; you didn't have to go all out you know," came the calm voice of Marissa.

"I'm a chef Marissa, its what I do, or at least I used to be," came the rather crestfallen voice of Shays. Lately, in between taking care of her family, trying to plan her daughter's wedding, dealing with her relationship with Justin, and working at a horrible job, she had become consumed by her own life.

"I'm so fed up, its very frustrating dealing with that boss and trying to take care of you, and I can't even turn him into a frog! Damn the three-fold law!"

"Oh Mother, of course it's going to be hard," Marissa said

Shay looked at her daughter and smiled "Your getting good at this whole psychology thing aren't you"

"I like to think so." Marissa smiled smugly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Mitch held me back," Aqua interrupted their conversation, kissing them both on the cheeks and putting the salad she bought over in the fridge.

Where are my two younger sisters!?", Aqua cried while running into the living room where Brenna was now typing on the computer keyboard and Brooke was watching the television.

"You guys go get ready to eat!" she trailed off talking to her sister.

"Speaking of jobs, Alice said she was going to make my dress."

"Oh, well that's nice," Marissa said

"Where is Stefano?" Shay asked

"He's running a little late; I guess he wants a promotion"

"Have you told him, about our secret?" , Shay replied.

"Mother, I'm a bit afraid that he might leave me."

"Well, don't you think you're being deceitful?"

"Kind of"

"Marissa, I don't want his food to get cold, so could you please call him "

"Okay." Marissa said, as she disappeared into the living room

Aqua was kind of bothered about how much her mother was prying into her life. Why should she care what Stefano and I were going though? Dad's booming voice soon shattered my current concentration.

"The Super bowl is on; you want to catch it while we wait?" Justin asked Shay, while shooting a glance over in Aqua's direction.

Shay's looked at Aqua, "What?" Ashley asked.

"You just look so happy is all?" Shay replied smiling a tired smile.

"And you look bea t. Mom, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine..." She put down the gravy she was spooning into a boat, "It's just, and nothing has happened, I feel I'm just there to support you and your sister. You and Stefano are having a perfect life; you don't have to hide your secrets."

"Mother" Aqua said walking over to her mother and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, Stefano and I have our flaws, he doesn't actually know how to take care of magical kids and, to tell you the truth, I think he's cheating on me with his assistant Christina. She a big tramp"

"I wish you could understand me, but I just have this feeling, that something isn't right."

At that moment Stefano walked into the manor. "Are your ready to eat?" Shay said as she grabbed the mashed potatoes and strode into the dining room.

The dinner table was quiet as the few conversations that were had, were very awkward.

"That was delicious Shay." Justin said.

"That was fabulous, thank you." Marissa beamed.

"I'm done." Suzanne said.

"Here come here" Justin said pulling his daughter towards him. "Wipe that ice cream off your face." He said as he wiped Brooke's face with a napkin, Brooke pulled away and immediately headed to the living room.

"I think I'm going to head to my room, I've got stuff to do." Marissa said=2 0as she started to get up "Thanks for everything though, it was great."

"Wait just one second there missy." Shay said to her "Where do you think your going?"

Marissa's eyes darted around the table and all eyes were on her as she squirmed in her spot. "I just thought I'd, you know, go do some studying or research or whatever."

"Is it for school?" Shay asked.

"No" Marissa replied.

"Then for what?"

"Something" Marissa said starting to get frustrated.

"Marissa, sweetie," Aqua said. "Why don't you just leave it for tomorrow?"

"Leave it for tomorrow. Yeah, that's not really going to work for me. You know why? Because tomorrow Adam might marry Amanda", Marissa was yelling now and Aqua looked stunned so she quickly replied, "I have to do things now, I'm heading to my room."

"Well I do mind." Shay said. "And if you want to be in your right state of mind I would cool your jets if you ever want to get anywhere."

"Don't threaten me." Marissa sneered.

"I'm not threatening you," Shay said, "I'm warning you. Because at this point I don't know what else to do. We are all here to help you Marissa, but you just keep blocking us out."

"I'm trying to harness my powers and abilities on my own, right now." Marissa said, only slightly calmer.

"Why?" Aqua a sked "When we can help you?"

"You don't have time to help me. You don't even have time to help yourselves; you guys are all over the place these days. I'm only shutting you out of my life, because I don't want to hurt you." Marissa said as she and ran upstairs. The family watched her go, all with stunned and worried expressions on their face.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, the most powerful demons were assembling. A raised platform surrounded by torches lit the cavern where the demons were standing. A cloaked figure stood on the platform, and as he began to speak, his voice was like a hiss that sent chills down the spines of even the most feared.

My fellow demon brothers, it is truly time for us to conquer the human world! We have been forced into the underworld by treaties and one-sided laws, and it is time for us to take what can so easily be ours! Our first target shall be one of the most powerful witch clans in the world! The Vesna," After the demon master spoke, a smaller demon apprentice approached him and said, "We should at least take out the eldest witch, Shay Vesna for her power is extraordinary. She has the ability to control natural disaster."

The demon master had a glint in his eye as he yelled, "Then she shall be my queen!"

The next morning,Marissa looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled at her blue green blouse slightly, thinking that maybe she wasn't as good with the iron as she had thought. Her jeans looked one hundred percent straight, but her shirt just wasn't good. A pang of guilt flew through her mind as she remembered that it was Shay who had ironed her pants, after she had watched Annette fail at her own attempt.

However, after her displayed the correct way to iron, the iron was given to Marissa for the top half of her outfit, where Marissa had desperately failed. Deciding that there was no way she was going to go back to the ironing board, she simply sighed, knowing that the shirt was going to stay wrinkly. After looking at her body one last time, she walked out of her bedroom, and after walking a bit down the hallway, she made her way down the stairs knowing that Willow was probably waiting for her.

Making her way downstairs, Marissa noticed that Aqua stood up from the couch in tears.

"Aqua, what's wrong," she said.

"Mom was captured by a demon. A demon named Sherican just appeared in the foyer and sent a fireball at Justin. I tried to conjure flames, but it was too late. The demon grabbed mom and vanished to the underworld," she said crying.

"I'm going to town today to get some supplies for a vanquishing potion. Keep the twins home and check out the book of terror in the basement."

"Marissa take care of yourself and use your power to protect you" Aqua said in between sobs.

Aqua appeared in the20basement of the Manor seconds later, as she looked around a frustrated Brenna was standing with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Brenna asked.

Aqua's expression immediately relaxed, "Brenna, can we talk? Please."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Aqua took a step toward Brenna while saying, "Brenna, honey, I know that you must be going through hell with Mom being captured and all, but..."

"Well" Brenna began, grasping at straws as she went "I believe we're going to catch that demon! Let's get Mom back!"

It was hard for Brenna to convince Aqua of something she didn't believe herself, but still, why couldn't they defeat this demon.

"Well, first we need to make a vanquishing potion."

A smile erupted on Aqua's face as she said, "Let's kick some demon ass!"


End file.
